The Ultimate Wizard Tournament
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: In order to quench there thirst for sadism, 30 Wizards are sent fighting to the death by the SCG, who will be killed and who will survive? Stay tuned and find out.
1. The Meeting

Author's Note: With the hype around The Hunger Games, I thought of doing a cross-over like that with Fairy Tail, but I patterned it more on the movie "The tournament" since The hunger games 24 tributes is too few and Battle Royale only gets its contestants from one , I think The tournament is a perfect fit for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the concept of The Tournament.

* * *

><p>For a long time, the kingdom of Fiore was in a very peaceful state. Normal people and wizards live in mutual harmony as both rely on one another for both service and jewels. Things are going perfectly great, but unknown to the citizens, an evil scheme is being plotted by the richest and most diabolical group of people known as "Sadists' Coup de Grace" or SCG for short.<p>

Every year, the SCG gathers 30 wizards that are sent to fight for their lives in order to become the ultimate wizard, winning 50Million jewels cash and the title of "Fiore's Strongest Wizard". The tournament involves both legal and dark guilds as their contestants. Usually, they ask for volunteers as a lot of wizards love both killing, and getting rich. But once they do not reach the quota of 30 contestants, they kidnap wizards from various guilds and force them to participate. Their headquarters have bio datas of each living wizard in Fiore, giving them the option to choose who they want to participate in the tournament. A signalling device is carefully sewn in each member's kidney which serves as both a tracker and as a bomb. This will make the contestants think twice before doing any funny business. Each contestant is given a tracking device that serves as a map in finding their competition. If there is more than one contestant alive after a week, all the trackers will be detonated and there will be no winner. Skill, strength, knowledge, as well as luck, are the most important factors for survival. This, ladies and gentleman, is the Ultimate Wizards Tournament.

_At the SCG Headquarters…_

"So, how's everything going Milowe?", asked Mr. Chargon, the president of the organization.

"Everything's ready sir, all the trackers are already well-inspected, surveillance cameras are already set-up around Fiore, and we have already contacted the WIA (Wizards Intelligence Agency) about the event and they already have it covered. All that's missing is the list of contestants, sir", Milowe, the coordinator, informed Mr. Chargon.

"Excellent" Mr. Chargon's eyes glinted evilly as a creepy smile started to form in his face.

"Don't worry about the list Milowe, we will have it covered. I'll send you the list once we are done", Mr. Chargon said before turning around and walked outside the room. Milowe only nodded his head as a response.

In the round table, five other members are waiting for Mr. Chargon in order to deliberate on who will be included in the tournament. Mr. Cark is starting to become impatient while Ms. Vernillo is trying to calm him down.

"Where the hell is he? I still have another business meeting to attend to", Mr. Cark started to shout.

"Why don't you take a chill pill and relax? Shouting won't solve anything" Ms. Vernillo said smoothly with her seductive voice.

"Hmph. Fine, but if he isn't here within 5 minutes, I'm leaving!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Mr. Chargon went inside the room.

"It's about time!" Mr. Cark screamed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have to make sure everything's in place", Mr. Chargon said calmly before sitting down.

"Now, let us start", he said and the group meeting started.

"So, do we have any volunteers this year? Mr. Cark?"

"Unfortunately, the agency I contacted said that there were no wizards who volunteered in our area. There were humans, but, what fun would that be?", Mr. Cark said with a tone of utter disgust. _Seriously? Normal humans think that they would survive in this tournament? Tch. What a race of complete idiots._

"Ok. Ms. Vernillo? Any luck?"

"Sigh. My team forgot my orders and wasn't able to recruit wizards for the tournament. But of course, I took care of them, ordering them to be beheaded slowly and painfully by using a blunted saw. Oh the image of spurting blood and unholy screams excites me", she said with a seductively evil tone. The hint of sadism in her voice was very scary that it gave Mr. Cark the creeps.

"Very well then. Mr. Ling?"

"None" said the man with few words. He believes that everything should be direct to the point as "time is money".

"No volunteers this year? Mr. Daimon?" Mr. Chargon said with a hint of desperation, no volunteers would mean that it will take a lot of work to kidnap 30 wizards.

Mr. Daimon, the most mysterious member, only made an evil smile as he pressed a button in his remote control. Suddenly, a door behind him and the door started to open. A gust of smoke is emitted by the room, as fifteen silhouettes cover the area. The strangers slowly walked towards the SCG members and Mr. Chargon was elated with the number of volunteers.

"Excellent job Mr. Daimon", he told the creepy member. He then shifted his attention to the volunteers, all of them looked promising and he can't wait to see them fight to the death.

"This is going to be a very interesting year…"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So how did you guys like it? Also, I'm not yet sure of the wizards to include, if you want to see them just inform me about it, whether it is a wizard from a legal guild or a dark guild. Oh and if you want to know about the tournament, just google it up. It was shown in 2009 and the only actress I remember was Kelly Hu. Thanks guys ^_^


	2. The Volunteers

Author's note: So here's the first set of contestants, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, etc. etc. I do own the OCs (The board members)

* * *

><p>Mr. Chargon slowly walked to Mr. Daimon and asked him to introduce the volunteers. Mr. Daimon only snickered at his suggestion as he already plugged in the data of each contestant in the computer. After telling this to Mr. Chargon, the main computer suddenly came to life and it activated a luminous spotlight that pointed at each contestant as it narrates their background.<p>

_From Oracion Seis…_

**Midnight.** He is the son of the guild's leader, Brain. He utilizes a type of magic that deflect, distort, and twist all matter of object. He can also use illusions to break down his enemies and go in for the kill. His finishing move is called Spiral Pain, where a gust of wind cuts through the enemies and dismembering them. Fatality Count: 143. Chances of winning: 1/6.

**Cobra.** He is a second-generation type of dragon slayer that uses poison magic with the aid of his pet, Cuberos. He loves playing with his victims, taunting them with a slow and painful death. His poison first weakens their body, then will later on result to their demise. Depending on the amount of poison, there are instances where his victims burst into bits and pieces as their internal organs disperse in the air. Fatality count: 97. Chances of winning: 1/8

**Angel.** The only female member of the guild. Don't let her name fool you. She is a stellar spirit mage that rely on her spirits for aid in battle. She currently has three golden keys: Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini. She uses craft and deceit in winning her battles. Her finishing move relies on the spirit Caelum. It can blast a powerful stream of energy that would go through and through in anything that it touches. Fatality count: 57. Chances of winning: 1/10.

**Racer.** He is the fastest member of the group. With his lighting fast speed, he's nearly impossible to catch. He uses his magic in both defensive and offensive moves. When he has weakened his opponent, he requips to Gear Change: Red Zone and charges at his enemy with full speed. With the high acceleration, the force of the impact will be too great, leading to a pulverized enemy. Fatality count: 60. Chances of winning: 1/10.

**Hoteye.** He is the last volunteer from the guild. His love for money empowers him in channelling the destructive forces within him. He uses earth magic as his main magical ability. As his codename infers, he also has the ability called Heaven's Eye where he can see over long distances, even through solid objects. This aids him in finding enemies and makes it almost impossible to ambush him. His favourite method of killing his opponents is through impaling them at the neck area, where it would later on decapitate them. Sometimes though, he just crushes them to the ground if he is not in the mood to see blood. Fatality count: 101. Chances of winning: 1/7.

Brain, the leader of the group refused to volunteer as he knows that there is only one victor. He decided that while his members fight to the death, he should seek new talents to recruit for his guild.

_From Grimoire Heart…_

**Yomazu.** He is a half-dog, half-human hybrid that utilizes a modified version of solid script, called Oriental Solid Script. His main tactic is to immobilize his enemies with his solid script, and finish them off with his sword magic. He usually slashes at his enemies until they can no longer move. Fatality count: 20. Chances of winning: 1/15.

**Kawazu.** He is the partner of Yomazu, under the command of Zoldeo. He is a half-chicken, half-human hybrid that uses egg magic. Most of the time, he does not want to get his hands dirty so he just sets up traps, leaving tasty looking eggs for his victims to consume. Once eaten, the eggs detonate and the victim becomes nothing more than a pile of flesh and bones. Fatality count: 15. Chances of winning: 1/16.

**Azuma.** One of the more powerful members of the guild. He utilizes a lost type of magic called the Great Tree Arc. He can summon numerous trees and attack or defend with them. He can also utilize the seeds of the fruits as bombs when attacking his enemies. His favourite method of killing is wrapping vines around his victim, constricting them until their heads explode. Fatality count: 172. Chances of winning: 1/5.

**Rustyrose.** Another powerful member of the guild. He also uses a lost type of magic called Arc of Embodiment. This allows him to materialize anything from his imagination and use them in combat. He is very agile and his quick thinking are proven to be fatal to his enemies. Once weakened, he summons his ultimate creation, the tower of Dingir. It traps the enemy inside it and detonates, sending shockwaves, as well as body parts, miles away. Fatality count: 153. Chances of winning: 1/6.

**Kain Hikaru.** The overfed member of the guild…

"Hey!" Kain Hikaru shouted with anger. The others could only snicker at what they heard.

Do not be fooled by his tubby appearance. He uses a lost type of magic called Ushi no Koku Mairi. He employs this type of magic through his doll named "Mr. Cursey". He can manipulate his opponents by getting their hair and placing them on the doll. He can also change the elemental type of the doll depending on the conditions. He doesn't kill with his doll; rather he body slams his opponents to death, crushing them with all of his weight. Fatality count: 32. Chances of winning: 1/10.

_From Eisenwald…_

**Erigor.** The leader of the guild. He utilizes wind magic and uses it in both offensive and defensive methods. He also carries a huge scythe that aids him in killing his enemies. He combines the speed and strength of his wind magic with the lethal aspect of his scythe and cleanly decapitates those who try to oppose him. Fatality count: 77. Chances of winning: 1/11

**Kageyama.** An elite member of the guild. He uses shadow magic in dealing with his enemies. He is a patient killer. His ultimate move, Shadow Orochi would chase down the target wherever they go, until they die. Fatality count: 41. Chances of winning: 1/13

**Rayule.** An ordinary member of the guild. His magic is called Urumi. A pretty sophisticated name for a magic that is basically useless.

Everybody laughed at the sweating member of Eisenwald. Everybody was relieved that there was someone who would be easy to kill.

Urumi is basically for trapping his enemies. Because of his lack of mastery, its true potential hasn't been fully exploited yet. Fatality count: 0. Chances of winning: well, let's be honest here, 0.

_From Phantom Lord…_

**Gajeel. ** The iron dragon slayer, he is one of the most feared wizards from a legal guild. His immense strength and almost indestructible skin makes him hard to defeat. He loves to clobber his opponents to death, enjoying every ounce of pain showing in their eyes. He sometimes cut their stomachs open when he is in a rush. He is very powerful. Fatality count: 44. Chances of winning: 1/7.

**Juvia Lockser. **The only female S-class wizard of the guild. She is sometimes referred to as the rain woman. She always wear a stoic expression that masks away true power. She can control water, and the fact that she's made of water makes it almost impossible for her to get hurt through physical contact. Her signature move, water lock, could either drown the enemy to death, or make them unconscious, depending on her will. Fatality count: 40. Chances of winning: 1/9.

The computer finished its introduction and analysis of each contestant. It then automatically shut down, giving the floor to Mr. Chargon.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

"Impressive, I have high hopes for the fifteen of you", he then stared at Rayule's direction and slightly winced. "Fourteen of you…either way, only one will survive. Good luck to all of you and we'll contact you in a week when the games will begin".

The contestants nodded in agreement as they exited the room. When the room was cleared, Mr. Chargon looked at the members of the board.

"Now for the next batch of contestants who needs a slight…push" he then shifted to the direction of the last member of the board.

"Mr. Khalios, will you do the honor?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure", he said with much mystery that it sent another set of shivers down Mr. Cark's spine. He slowly disappeared in the shadows, ready to search for the next set of contestants.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So how did you guys like the roster so far? Good? Bad? Ok? Anyway, I'll complete the roster list next chapter, so if you want to see your favourite wizard, don't forget to inform me. Thanks, and please review ^_^<p> 


	3. The Forced Contestants

It's been a while but here's an update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, etc.

* * *

><p>"Wh…Where am I?" Lucy groggily asked herself as she open her eyes and stare at her surroundings. The place was really dark and she doesn't seem to remember how she got there. She felt lonely, scared, *stomach grumbles*…and hungry. She tried to stand up and walk but it seems like her ankles are shackled to the wall.<p>

"Hello? Can anyone here me? HELLO!" Lucy yelled desperately, hoping for somebody to respond to her calls.

"Lucy…is that you?" a weak, familiar voice, came from the shadows.

"NATSU! It's me Lucy, where are you?" Lucy was somehow relieved of finding out that there was also somebody there with her in this dark, god-forsaken, area.

"I'm chained in this stupid wall! How did we get here anyway?" Natsu asked, who was as equally confused as Lucy.

"I don't know, somebody must've –", Lucy was cut off as a blinding flash of light brightened the room up. There, she saw fourteen other faces. All of them were still unconscious except for Natsu.

A large gong was used to wake everyone up. When he finally got all of their attention, Mr. Chargon started to talk.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Fairy Tail Tournament. 30 of you will go to battle, and fight to the death. Only one will survive and he or she will earn the title of "Strongest Fairy Tail Wizard of Fiore".

"But I don't want to participate!" Lucy protested, trying to remove the shackles from her feet. Everybody also complained and this annoyed Mr. Chargon.

"SILENCE! Of course you wizards didn't want to be here. You are this year's forced contestants. As you can see, we need 30 contestants in order for the tournament to ensue, but since we only had 15 volunteers, we have to get another batch of contestants in order to complete the roster…whether they like it or not", he said with his sadistically evil smile.

"And what if we refused?" Natsu asked, ready to burn this monster down.

"I'm glad you asked", Mr. Chargon said as he quickly brought out a remote control and pressed the shiny red button found in the center. A huge ray of light focused on the center stage as it started to open. A dummy surfaced from the bottom and after a few seconds, it exploded and got dismembered by the explosion.

"THAT…is what will happen when you do not cooperate, oh by the way, don't even bother removing your shackles, they're magic proof and they also nullified your magic", he said with much delight. Natsu glared at him but didn't say a word.

"By the way", Mr. Chargon continued. "We have gathered some information about you wizards and let this be a simple get-to-know party for all of you".

The computer went to life and one by one, it introduced the forced contestants participating in the tournament.

**Natsu Dragneel.** Fire dragon slayer. Strong but ill-tempered. Chances of winning: 1/7.

**Lucy Heartfilia. **Celestial spirit mage. Smart but fragile. Chances of winning: 1/10.

**Gray Fullbuster. **Ice mage. Versatile and quite strong. Has a bad habit of stripping. Chances of winning: 1/8.

"HEY! I do not strip!", Gray shouted, but they only fell on deaf ears.

**Erza Scarlet. **Requip-type of wizard. Strong and Tactical. S-class wizard. Prude on the outside, very naughty on the inside as evident by her collection of racy novels. Chances of winnig: 1/5.

_Shoot, how did they know? _Erza asked herself.

**Levy McGarden. **Solid script wizard. Very intelligent with an IQ level of over 9000! Magic potential not yet measured accurately. Chances of winning: 1/11.

**Elfman Strauss. **Man. Chances of winning: 1/10.

**Hibiki Laytis: **Archive mage. Smart and cunning. Chances of winning: 1/9.

**Eve Tearm. **Snow mage. Has a lot of potential but is still very young. Chances of winning: 1/11.

**Lyon Vastia. **Ice mage. Talented and very powerful. Rumor has it his magic is comparable to that of Ul. Chances of winning: 1/7.

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. **Perfume magic. Smells good, looks ugly. May scare opponents to death. Chances of winning: 1/12.

"Am I that ugly?" Ichiya asked as he started to sulk in one corner.

"Of course not Ichiya-san!" Hibiki and Eve said in unison.

**Bacchus. **Drunken Master. Moves like Jagger…sorry, wrong information, quick repair…Moves like a falcon. Agile when sober, untouchable when drunk. Chances of winning: 1/6.

**Wendy Marvell. **Sky dragon slayer. Specializes in defensive moves more than offensive moves. Hesitates to hurt people. Chances of winning: 1/20.

**Karen Lilica. **Celestial spirit mage. Crafty and very strict towards her spirits. Chances of winning: 1/10.

**Sherry Blendy. **Doll play magic. Very powerful wizard, but easily distracted by her emotions. Chances of winning: 1/9.

**Meredy. **User of the lost magic: Meguilty Sense. A member of the dark guild Oracion Seis that did not volunteer. Looks innocent but in reality, she's very dangerous. Chances of winning: 1/7.

"Bravo! I have high hopes to each and everyone of you. Tomorrow, the games will officially begin!", Those were Chargon's last words before he walked out of the room. A sleeping gas was then emitted from the walls as one by one, the contestants started to become unconscious. A group of people with gas masks suddenly walked in and performed a small surgery by placing a small tracker/bomb in each of the contestant's kidney. After they have done their job, they left the room, letting the contestants rest for the final time.

Tomorrow, blood will be spilled.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok, I know I haven't updated this for a while but I'm finally doing it now. So how do you guys like the roster so far? I'm gonna be fair with the killings by killing them based on probability. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	4. First Blood

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile, was busy with school and got really lazy. Hope this would make up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

* * *

><p>Dazed. Confused. Utterly disoriented with no tinge of memory on what had happen to her and her friends these past few days, Lucy was all alone in an abandoned hotel room, crying and scared of what her fate is going to be. She never felt so lonely and clueless in her entire life; if only… if only she could get a sign on what her situation is, then maybe, just maybe, things might get better.<p>

And as if the gods have heard her simple request, a phone at the edge of the table rang so loud that it startled the young celestial spirit mage to the point of making her fall from the bed. She slowly went near it and saw two circles pulsating near each other. She was genuinely puzzled at first, but suddenly, a flash of memories barraged into her seemingly empty mind, reminding her of the SGS, the tournament, the rules, and their ultimate goal. Looking at the phone once more, she finally realized what those circles meant.

Someone's getting close…

* * *

><p>Erza gallantly walks through the thick forest, her right hand on her sword, anticipating any attacks from any of the course, she will not hesitate to annihilate the evil forces that have volunteered to join this despicable game; she has to put an end to this, once and for all.<p>

After walking for a few hours, she came to a quick stop. Her eyes squinted momentarily, and with one swift motion, she unsheathed her sword and cut through an old, thick, mangrove tree. That's when a high pitched squeal came from a nearby bush.

"That was a warning", she said sternly. "Whoever you are, show yourself! Or else I'll personally find you…_and make you suffer the consequences_." Erza gave emphasis on the last part of her sentence, giving the impression that she meant every word of it.

"Erza-chan, please don't kill me. Have mercy!", a loud squeaky voice exclaimed from behind the bush. Just then, a tiny head bopped out and revealed a familiar face to the Class S wizard.

"Wendy? Is that you? Of course I won't kill you; we'll find a way out of here…eventually. Let's find the others and make a plan, the sooner we get out of here, the better".

The two then walked on the same path, unaware of a third person, quietly slithering their way towards them, waiting patiently for the right time to attack.

* * *

><p>Gray kept on walking and walking. He felt lost and isolated in this frozen wasteland, and found the game makers humor of placing him there crueler, than funny. He mentally cursed them and thought of a million ways of torturing them once he got out. Too occupied with his thoughts, he did not notice the yellow rock in front of him. He kept on walking, and then suddenly, he accidentally tripped on it and fall down. Agitated, he kicked the rock and cursed it with such a colorful vocabulary, that even the newest dictionaries have no entries for them yet. To his surprise though, the rock yelped in pain and a face emerged from the thick layer of snow.<p>

"Holy shit! What the hell were you doing down there!", Gray exclaimed out loud. He never thought of seeing Eve there, then again, he never thought of seeing anyone in the first place.

"It's nice seeing you too Gray", Eve said sarcastically. I was lying unconscious until you gave me a one hell of a wakeup call.

"Tch, yeah yeah, stop whining you little baby, now how will we get out of this place?", Gray said impatiently, agitating the young Snow wizard.

"Well how should I know? We were both placed here at the same time remember, genius?", Eve said trying to get back on the seemingly stupid question asked by the ice mage.

"Don't start with me or I'll kick your ass!" Gray's hands started to glow, as ice shards start to float in the air. A few more insults and it will fly through Eve's body with ease.

"Bring it on fairytail!" Eve retorted, his hands also started to glow as a gust of wind surround him, his hair flowing with its direction. One wrong move and Eve will not hesitate to unleash the blizzard he is brewing.

Just as the two were about to clash, a deep eerie voice interrupted their battle.

"Well what do we have here…it's like I'll be killing two birds with one stone, literally". The stranger said loudly, making sure that he was heard by the two young wizards.

"That's….", Eve trailed off, fear started to become more evident in his face.

"Hey!" Gray called for Eve's attention. "If you want to live, we have to work together, or else we'll both be dead, got it?"

Eve only nodded in response, still unsure of what his fate will be, but with the situation he is in, he knows that the chances of surviving are pretty slim.

The stranger then started to lunge towards them with a rapid pace, he was so fast, that everything around him seemed to stop, like was somehow controlling time. But the more sinister part of it was…no matter how fast he went, the evil smirk he has never seem to disappear.

* * *

><p>Back at the headquarters, one of the technicians reported that one of the thirty indicators has disappeared.<p>

Looks like we have our first casualty.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay. Please read and review. It was really meant to be short and filled with cliffhangers because I'm not yet sure on what path to choose, since there are a lot of options at the moment. Again, I reassure you guys that the killings will be random, so don't get angry if your favorites die along the process. Thanks again.<p> 


End file.
